Halloween Night
by symmetry-is-key
Summary: Regular Halloween right? WRONG! Suprise guest appears. Summary sucks, story is so much better I promise. Rated T for deaths.


Halloween Special

**(Authors Notes: yay! I love Halloween it's my favorite holiday and I had to write this hope it scares you senseless! If you get scared sorry and I do not own soul eater at all! You've been warned! Also I don't own my special character at all! Wish I did though!)**

He ran as fast as he could down the hall. Everyone was gone and he was the only one left. Or so he thought. He knew not to turn around, EVER! He didn't think this Halloween would end up like this. It was all fine earlier that day. No one would have guessed what happened in that school.

_~hours before~_

"Hey guys happy Halloween!" Kid said joyfully, he liked this holiday because it was fun seeing people be things they weren't. He felt lucky that he was a reaper and he didn't have to wear a costume. He walked up to his friends at the DWMA as it began. Maka was a bunny, Soul was a guy in leather, and Liz decided she would be a club dancer, Patty was a giraffe, and Tsubaki was a cat and Black*Star…. Well he was just himself as usual.

"Kid, why didn't you dress up in a costume?" Maka asked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Well I just didn't want to dress up for Halloween, I never do anyway." Kid said flatly to everyone who had shocked written all over their faces.

"Dude you better put a costume on. You don't want _him_ to get you do you?" Soul asked I knew what he was talking about. There was a legend that said if you never wore a Halloween costume for 14 years _he _will get you. Who is he you ask? It's none other than a man who is a bit too tall for his height and has long arms and legs. Yes to those who know what I mean. It was none other than _**SLENDER MAN!**_ Kid never believed this and wouldn't. He felt it wasn't real. His father never told him about it and he guessed he wasn't real. His friends thought otherwise.

"You should you don't want to be taken by him do you?" they all screamed in unison, Kid just stared surprised they all said that.

"Guys he doesn't exist. If he did my father would have told me and I would be wearing a costume now." They all looked at him they decided he was right and nodded. They headed to class only to find it almost empty with Stein, Spirit, and a few kids inside.

"What happened? Everyone looks scared." Said Tsubaki very quietly but loud enough for Stein to hear, he turned to her and looked at the group of kids inside the classroom.

"Well it seems like a few kids went missing and all we found was this page." Said Stein who let the other kids look at the page to see what was on it. The page had a few trees on it and Slender Man out in the opening of the trees. Under it said, 'SLENDER MAN' the group of kids just turned toward Kid and looked at him with glares.

"Told you he was real!" Black*Star shouted in front of the whole class.

"What? Impossible! That makes no sense!" Kid said dumbfounded that he may actually be real. "If he was why didn't father tell me?"

"He figured you would wear a costume but I guess he didn't know you have never worn a costume before in your life." Stein said turning to the class and starting to take big actions. "Ok if you have to leave, leave in a group of 4 or more. Always have 3 flashlights at least. And whatever you do. Do Not, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TURN AROUND!" Stein said which made the class a bit frightened. This was the only time of the year they didn't have any missions. There was a treaty made so that this day no one would attack or go on any missions.

"Got it." All the kids said after their teacher was done talking to them about the rules, Kid was still amazed that his father didn't say anything about this to him. When all of a sudden they heard a loud scream come from the hallway. Stein grabbed Kid and Spirit, Spirit grabbed 4 flashlights, Kid grabbed Maka and they ran out of the room. Stein yelled back to the class, "We will be back, everyone stay here and wait untill we come back!" as the group ran out the door. They blitzed down the hallway to find what made the screaming noise. When they arrived they found another note and no one to be seen. The note said, 'DON'T TURN AROUND' and that's all that was on it.

"Why did you bring Maka here!?" yelled Spirit.

"Stein said groups of 4 or more. We only had 3 and she was the closest person by me to get."

"Guys as much as It intrigues me to see why Kid brought Maka we have a serious problem. This man will find anyone and kill them. We have to wait till Halloween is over to get away from him."

"So at midnight basically?" asked Maka.

"Precisely."

"Ok well then let's go back to the class to see the students." Kid said and they went to the class only to find 2 people left. They looked around and found all the flashlights there with Ox and Black*Star in the classroom. Bewildered Stein looked at the two with huge eyes amazed with the fact he already got almost all of his students.

"What happened here!?"

"Well we heard a noise and some kids turned around and they ended up missing. After a while he and I decided to stand straight and not turn around. Then the noise stopped and we found 2 notes by our feet." Said Ox who was a bit frightened at this predicament he was in.

"What do the notes say Stein?" Spirit asked as Stein picked up the notes and read them silently.

"One says, 'NO EYES YET ALWAYS SEES' and the other says, 'GET ALL 8 PAGES'." I guess there are 8 notes and we have 4 so 4 more to go."

"8….. Did you say there are 8 pages?"

"Yah I did."

"PERFECT SYMMETRY!"

"QUIET DO YOU WANT SLENDER TO GET YOU?!" Spirit quietly yelled at Kid who was in the excitement of the number 8.

"Why is Black*Star so quiet?" Maka asked at the out of character Black*Star.

"He won't talk anymore ever since Tsubaki went missing he won't speak." Ox replied.

"Got it." Stein replied. The room was quiet until Stein made a Suggestion. "Why don't we find a safe place other than here to wait?"

"ok." The group said in unison. "Where will we go?" asked Maka.

"Anywhere but here. If you will fallow then good I have an idea that will work for us. If we are in a circle formation then Slender Man can't get us." Everyone nodded and grabbed a flashlight then left the room.

"So far so good." Said Spirit all of a sudden a note fluttered down onto the group. The note read, 'IN THE WOODS NO LONGER'. They all shivered at this and continued.

"Sorry guys it's my fault that were in this mess." Kid said depressingly. "It's not your fault and next Halloween please wear a costume." Stein said as they went along the corridor to find a new place to hide from Slender. "Hey Ox, where is the best place to hide? You have a total memory of the school map." Asked Maka, thinking he would now where to hide first. There was no answer to her question. "Stein?" "Yes Maka?" "Ox isn't replying and I can't turn around. Is he still their?" Professor Stein put his hand out behind him to see if he could feel the child. To his surprise he didn't find him at all. He moved his hand to the right. He didn't feel Black*Star either. "Oh no." he said as a note was under his shoe. It said, 'I WILL FIND YOU ALL'.

"We lose them?" asked Spirit who already knew the answer. "Yah we did." Everyone was quiet and didn't move they were too afraid about what was happening. After a while they went on. They decided to go to the dungeon area downstairs and lock themselves in a cell. When they got there they were terrified.

They found carcasses of all the teachers. They were mangled with tassels of skin hanging from their bodies. Blood drenched all the dead there, filling the air with foul fumes intoxicating the group. Trying not to look they went ahead so they would be safe. When they came to a corner Maka screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! He's over there I saw him! RUN!" they all ran the same direction until Kid took a left while the others took the right.

He ran as fast as he could try to get away from the thing. It didn't work though he went around in a circle and found his friends on the ground the same as the others in the pile. And on top of the pile was a note. It said, 'YOUR NEXT'. And with that Kid ran as fast as he could toward the top of the building. Wanting to escape this place, for it truly was a madhouse.

_~now caught up~_

He ran and ran and ran. But with no avail he found himself in a hallway that he didn't recognize. He turned around to face Slender Man and turned back around and ran. He finally got to the front door of the academy and was about to leave that place. He never did though, for when he was about to open the door a hand grabbed his mouth and one of his arms. He felt motions to his stomach and face. Kid knew he was dying and he was truly scared. When Slender Man was done he left the last note on Kids body. The bloody note said. 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU.' Everyone was gone now and the academy wouldn't re-open for a while. No one was left alive at the 'Night of Death' everyone that heard about it called it that, and they would never really know who killed all the meisters, weapons, and teachers in that school, ever. Watch out before he gets you...

**(Authors Notes: I do not own Slender Man. Wish I did though. Warned you though. If you like it comment. If not comment. Either way comment if you have read this! I know that this isnt the best I have done but I was half asleep doing this. sorry if grammar isnt 100% right. hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
